


Years 经年

by Spatsommer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Zlatan, F/M, M/M, Omega!Robin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatsommer/pseuds/Spatsommer
Summary: 萌雷自见。无坑品。私设多。在B站看了一个炫酷的金鱼cp视频（av2991096），入了坑。大概是喜马拉雅之巅的冷cp。ABO设定。黑道AU。大佬Alpha！伊布x被耽误了油画家事业的Omega！范佩西如果看到这里你还愿意读下去，那么祝食用愉快XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 女儿视角。原创人物第一人称。  
> 文中除大城市地名（如巴黎、阿姆斯特丹等），均由足球相关地名而来。文末会有注释。

我从小就知道自己出生在阿姆斯特丹的红灯区，“父母不详”四个字在我的档案里挂了十二年。

我对这事儿没什么意见，出生在红灯区的孩子，不知所踪的生父是司空见惯，语焉不详的生母虽然耐人寻味，但说得过去。

有点匪夷所思的是，我在牛津的乡间别墅长大。记事后我从未见过任何亲属，只有一位女管家照顾我。

而更匪夷所思大概是我在贵族学校上学——这解释得通，我想我大概是某个权贵摆不上台面的私生女之类，毕竟我的档案看起来有很多隐秘的故事。

 

这个世上许多恶意都来得毫无逻辑，我有无父母，和那些贵族小孩原本没有关系。他们爱管这门子闲事，无非因为我和他们坐在同一个教室里，让他们觉得难堪。

 

我八岁那年，终于忍无可忍，揍了一个嘴贱的小胖子。对方家里门第不低，而我却没有家长。

照顾我的女管家不知拨了哪的号码，我在校长办公室里与他尴尬相对半个小时后，总算有一位老绅士为我而来。

 

我不知道具体的经过，事情解决之后，他问我要不要和他一起去见一个人。

我说好。

他开车带我去阿什伯顿，说来奇妙，我生活在大伦敦地区八年，足迹从未抵达北伦敦，尽管这里离我长大的牛津，只有一个半小时车程。

我那时并不知道，是有人刻意用这九十分钟，隔开了我和他的一生。

 

 

那位老绅士——“你可以叫我阿尔塞纳。*1”他说。他带着我走进老旧的古堡，许多年后我才知道，那里就是海布里。

二楼的那条走廊长而昏暗。我开始有些害怕，或者说莫名地紧张，但不敢露怯，只好一路攥紧拳头，强迫自己想些别的分散注意力。

 

在这时，我注意到走廊一侧墙上挂着一幅眼前这位阿尔塞纳先生的肖像画。我在牛津住的房子，书房里也有这样一幅肖像画，画得大概是我一两岁时候的样子，没有署名也没有创作日期。我是个很缺乏好奇心的人，那幅画在那儿挂了好多年，我只问过一次，女管家似乎对此讳莫如深，于是不了了之。

 

我后来在学校的图书馆闲逛，翻阅杂志，有篇文章介绍了一位荷兰油画家，名字很长，已经记不清了。配图是他的画作，其中有一幅他为他姐姐画的肖像画，笔触画风，同我的那一幅很像。我难得好奇，读完了那篇文章，最后一页是他的照片。那是一张非常俊朗的面孔，令人印象深刻。

 

我放慢了脚步，尽量不动声色地把目光转向那幅画，但走廊里太暗了，我还是没能看清落款。

 

“德奎普小姐？”阿尔塞纳先生问道：“有什么问题吗？”

 

忘了说，我叫莱昂蒂安·Z·德·奎普*2。我不知道其中的Z代表什么，至于德·奎普，似乎是哪儿的地名。

 

“没事，先生。”我镇定地微笑，“我们到了吗？”

 

“到了。”他为我打开门，“请。”

 

 

阿甘说，生活就像就像一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一颗是什么味道。

于我而言，生活就像每一个走廊尽头的房间，你永远不知道，等在那儿的是什么人，什么事。我这一生对走廊尽头的痛恨，都是因此而起。

 

我走进那个房间，北伦敦的阳光透过玻璃窗落在我们的身上。我在这一刻终于想起那个荷兰画家的名字。

他叫罗宾·范·佩西·费耶诺德，有一张和眼前人一模一样的面孔。

我们沉默对视，隔着九十分钟，隔着我没有父母的八年时光，隔着两段永不交汇的人生。我有很多问题想问他，我不知道他是否也如此。

“Wat een genoegen u te zien, mijnheer Van Persie.(很荣幸见到你，范佩西先生)“Ik ben Leontien Z De Kuip.(我是莱昂蒂安·Z·德·奎普)”我率先伸出手，歪着头无辜微笑，“Misschien kun je me vertellen dat de Z in mijn naam betekent wat，Papa？(也许你能告诉我，我名字里的Z代表什么，爸爸？)”

 

 

他跌跌撞撞地把我抱进怀里，力道之大，几乎令我窒息。

 

“Ana*3，mijn beste.(安娜，我的宝贝。)”

 

 

*1阿尔塞纳·温格

*2费耶诺德的主场

*3是一个名字的昵称，可以猜猜，和Z有关XD


	2. Chapter 2

你从不看画展，虽然美术天赋很高，但对此不感兴趣。有天你发现，你唯一喜欢的油画家是你爸爸，这是一种什么样的体验？

挺惊讶的，但感觉不错。尤其当你爸爸是罗宾·范·佩西。

 

“我们要一直这样站着吗？”我问。

 

他让出位置来， 让我坐下。我爸爸是一个非常英俊有风度的人，这是仅有一次的，我看到他流露出忐忑不安的神情。

 

“您为什么……叫我安娜？”我问，“这才是我的名字吗？”

 

“是你的小名。”他不愿意多说，我没有再问下去，这似乎让他松了口气。

 

我不知道该如何开口，才能不让他误会——我从没怨恨过他们让我独自长大，我想任何一位父亲都不会轻易做出这样的选择。

我们像是最熟悉的陌生人，相顾无言，再次陷入沉默。

 

“我听阿尔塞纳说，你在学校里的成绩很好。”

 

“我没有拿过奖学金，”我说，“我觉得你们可能不想我引起别人的注意。”

 

他好像很惊讶，伸手摸了摸我的头发，“你很聪明。我辛苦给你赚学费，总算没有白费。”

 

 

那次见面之后，我的生活没什么改变，住在牛津，在牛津上学。同学之间开始流传起我有个很厉害的父亲之类的话，我没有承认也没有反驳。

一个月里有两三次能和我爸爸见面，他教我画画，我书房里挂的旧画换成了新的肖像。他收着很多画作，应该是旧时的作品。除了我的肖像画和几幅北伦敦风景画，还有几幅被保存得很严密的画作。他看着那些画时会不自觉露出眷恋的神色。我不知道画的内容是什么，也不想探究。我爸爸似乎不喜欢回答除了绘画以外的任何问题。

 

比如他仍然不肯告诉我，那个Z究竟代表什么。

 

两年后我顺利升入公学，他很高兴，问我晚餐想吃什么。——因为某种不可说的原因，他从不带我出门，阿森纳的人都以为我是阿尔塞纳先生的远房亲戚。

我说我喜欢中餐。

他笑笑，感叹了一句，基因的力量真强大*1。

 

“您也喜欢中餐吗？”

 

“我不挑食，安娜。”他顿了顿，“他喜欢。”

 

我们都知道这个“他”指的是谁，默契地没有聊下去。吃完晚饭他送我回科姆巴*2，分别时他递给我一个首饰盒，里面是一条缀着镶钻ZR两个字母吊坠的铂金项链。

 

“这是他送你的礼物。”我爸爸说着，抱了抱我，“安娜，你是我们最大的骄傲。”

 

我仍不知道那个Z代表着什么？扎坦娜（Zatanna）？鉴于我有一个叫罗宾*3的父亲。  
不过我已经不好奇了。

 

升入公学后，我从牛津搬到斯坦福桥，住在离埃米尔只有二十多分钟车程的地方。但我们见面的时间却更少了，他那两年过得不太顺利，甚至萌生了离开伦敦的想法。

 

我十二岁那年的初夏，一个很寻常的傍晚，我上完芭蕾课，独自坐地铁去北伦敦。从霍洛威站到埃米尔需要步行一段路程，我遇到一个很高的男人，他很心不在焉地走路，撞在我身上。

我虽然比同龄的女孩高一些，但很纤瘦，当下就被撞倒。他把我扶起来，目光在我的锁骨上停留了一会儿，很快就挪开了。

 

“抱歉，小家伙。”他说，“你没事吧？”

“我没事，先生。”我摇摇头，拍掉裙子上的灰。他一直盯着我看，目光深不见底。

 

“您还有事吗，先生？”我问，“我得走啦。”

 

“没事，”他笑了笑，似乎有点局促，“注意安全，小家伙。”

 

因为这个小插曲，我到埃米尔的时间比平常晚了一些。

我爸爸没有问及原因，他看起来心情不太好。茶几上还放着两杯茶，都没动过，但已经凉透了。我猜他大概是刚刚见过什么棘手的客人。

 

“安娜，你愿不愿意转学去曼彻斯特？”

 

他告诉我，他已经决定离开伦敦，改换门庭。如果我愿意，他可以带我同去。

 

“我习惯伦敦的天气，其实还不错，对吧？”

 

我不想成为他的负担。

 

他没有坚持，和我聊了一会儿近况，像平常一样带我去吃晚饭，送我回威斯敏斯特。这两年他不再那么小心翼翼避开我们之间的关系，只要见面，都会亲自送我回住处。

 

临别前他给了我一个包装精美的大礼物盒。

 

“去曼彻斯特之后会很忙，可能没有办法给你庆生。”他解释道，“这是礼物。”

 

“没关系的，我不喜欢吃蛋糕。”我耸耸肩。

 

他笑笑，问我暑假有什么安排。我说想去西班牙玩儿。

 

他摸了摸我的头发，“去吧。”我爸爸，怎么说呢，他一直都是个很有总裁范的人，“想去哪儿都可以，想做什么都行。我只希望你开心，钱还够么？”

 

“够的。”

 

他伸手抱住我，很用力，像我们第一次见面时那样，然后在我额上落下一个亲吻，

“兹拉坦娜*4，我的宝贝，愿你一生幸福安康。”

 

我回到公寓后才打开那个盒子，里面是一幅油画，画里的我穿着白色蕾丝芭蕾裙，身后是科姆巴公学的校园。

我用这幅画换下了墙上的旧画。

 

我那时以为我的一生会这样不明不白但平平顺顺地过下去，从公学毕业，剑桥，UCL，回到我长大的牛津，或是远赴苏格兰，去圣安德鲁做王子的校友。选择一份自己喜欢的工作——我一直都不缺钱，或许，找一个喜欢的Alpha结婚？

 

如果我爸爸没有过世的话。

 

 

*1伊布最喜欢的食物是中餐

*2切尔西的科姆巴训练中心。

*3扎坦娜和罗宾都是DC漫画中的人物。

*4莱姐的全名 莱昂蒂安-兹拉坦娜·德·奎普（Leontien-Zlatana De Kuip）


End file.
